Continuation of What Success Can Do Part Two
by densidoodle
Summary: Second in the Series. SLASH in all over this one. Please read and review


What Success Can Do:

The Highland Games, Marriage and Honeymoon

"Danny, we have so many plans and dreams now. Life is so good! I have every dream I could ever want in my life. And, I owe it all to you. You are my dream come true."

Danny kissed Steve softly. "You are my dream come true too, Steven. We have so much life to live. Let's go out and live it!"

Well, that next day, Danny and Steve turned over their plans for their wedding to Kono and Grace. Grace settled into her new routine of waking up, going to school, coming home, doing homework, and sleeping at the Hilton. She was used to go to the pool with Danny and swimming. Steve hated chlorine but, he liked swimming with Grace so, he swam in the pool with her and played splash tag with Danny and Grace in the water.

Kono spent a lot of time with the guys outside of work, planning the wedding, coordinating the renovation of the McGarrett-Williams home and helping Danny to organize flights and hotel rooms for all of his family that were coming to the formal wedding. It seemed like every day there was Kono, a new list in her hands, waiting for Grace, Danny and Steve to go over details for the best blowout she could put together for her boss and his partner. Danny was happy planning the details with Kono and, as the day got closer to happening, he began to really take an interest in everything she and Chin were doing to make the event come off perfectly.

"Danno, the wedding plans are taking over everything in our suite. Are you going to finish soon?" Grace was getting overwhelmed with her school and homework as it was getting close to the end of her school year.

"Grace, I did no planning when your Mom and I got married. Your Mother and Grandparents planned the whole event-paid for every little thing, too. I want to do this. I want Kono to show me every little detail and take me to every wannabe caterer for tastings and go over color schemes for the house and any renovations there. She is being an amazing help to me and to Steve. I will help you with your homework. I'm good at everything except science-that subject, you can have your SuperSEAL Dad handle with you. I never liked science stuff."

Steve laughed. "Grace, I have your stuff for your science project."

"Steven, what project are you talking about?"

"Danno, I have to make a project depicting what a tsunami does to Hawaii if we have one. Daddy is helping me make a working small scale version of a beach community and then we get to drown it in a controlled wave."

"How long until it is due, Grace?" Steve needed to know because he wanted to set aside that weekend to put the project together in his garage-the one place in the whole house that did NOT need renovations. Plus, all of his tools were there and he could work on the mechanical stuff with Grace in peace and quiet there.

Grace thought about it for a minute, "I have to have it handed in by the June 1st. Last day of school is June 14th. I want to get an A in this class so badly! Daddy, do you think we can work on this for a couple of weekends and get it done in time?"

Grace had her blueprints and sketches already done. All she needed was to make the city buildings and wire up the tiny street lights and she could get Daddy to help her make the wave. Steve said, "Grace we are set to build your city and wire up your lights this weekend. If we can figure out how to make the wave work, we can hand it in early!"

Danny smiled at how well they worked together. "Grace, don't forget you have a paper to write for English class as well."

"Danno, I finished and handed that in already so I would be able to work on my project with Daddy. I got 10 points bonus added for handing it in a week early. Blew the grading curve out of the water!"

Steve picked up a pile of notes and said, "Dang, Danny! Is all of this for our wedding?"

Danny smiled. "We have a couple of tastings scheduled for this afternoon and then, we are free for the rest of the night. Grace has a sleepover with her friend Lucy and she will be dropped off at our house to work on her science project with you at noon tomorrow."

"What are we tasting?"

"Some of the food choices and we are sampling wedding cake flavors. Kono wants to know if we want a special cocktail made for the adults there in our name. I think that is a good idea, what do you think?"

Steve thought about this. "They want to name a drink after us? I wonder what they can come up with. How much food are we tasting? Is this gonna count as our dinner? Cake for dessert? Can we bring home samples?"

Danny grinned. "We'll see, SuperSEAL. I know cake is your weakness. Especially chocolate cake with buttercream frosting. I know."

Steve's eyes glazed over in a happy memory of his last birthday cake. "I do love buttercream!"

Danny said, "We have to meet Kono at the caterer's at 5:00 PM sharp. She said her Auntie is the best chef in her family and she can make us a feast for the 50 guests we have coming for our formal wedding. Then, we need to be at the baker's by 7:30 PM sharp to try the cake choices. I see that confused look, Steven. Apparently, there are six different types of chocolate cake she made for us to try. Who knew chocolate cake had six different flavors of chocolate?"

Steve sighed, "I am gonna have to swim ten miles to erase all the cake I have to eat tonight from my weight. Danno, you should swim with me-we could use it after all the food we have to try tonight, right?"

"Danno, you have to change clothes to go to the Caterer's." Grace said. "You have dirt on your shirt and your tie has a rip in it. What were you doing today?"

Danny looked at Steve with a slightly dirty look. "Well, Steven? What did I do today? Grace, I chased a bad guy-was supposed to be chasing him WITH your Daddy but, and this is the good part-he stopped right before the guy threw a plate of something dusty at me and I got covered in it. They had to take a sample of the stuff to see if it was poison or not and found out it was common dirt. The guy was trying to make a fertilizer-NOT I repeat, NOT drugs but, SuperSEAL said, 'Freeze!' and the guy ran! Why do they ALWAYS run?"

"Because he was a bad guy and he stole money from the Honolulu Theater for the Performing Arts. I stopped because I slammed a door in his face and knocked him on his butt after he threw the dirt on you because I did not know it WAS just dirt."

Grace was laughing so hard. "Danno, I'm sorry you lost your tie but, it was one you got from Mom so, it is not a major tie. If it had been one I gave you, I would have had to get Uncle Chin to find another one."

"Which Steve would have had to replace because I love every tie you have ever given me, Monkey." Grace nodded and high fived her father.

Danny went to the closet and found a new shirt and one of Grace's ties and came out changed. "Better, Monkey?"

Grace adjusted his tie and said, "You're wearing one of the ties I gave you to the tastings, Danno? Thanks!"

"Well, you can't go with us so, you have to be represented somehow, right?" Danny hugged her and kissed her cheek.

The knock on the door startled Danny out of the hug with Grace. "Chin! Thanks for driving Grace to Lucy's house. Kono is driving us so, we need to meet her in the lobby. Grace, be good for Chin, OK?"

"I'll have her with her friend in an hour, OK?"

Steve dragged him to the elevator. "We'll see you guys later!" Once he had them both in the elevator, he pinned Danny to the wall and scorched his lips with a wet, hot kiss. Danny was panting by the time Steve was done tasting his lips.

"What was THAT for, Steven?"

"That was to focus you on the wedding planning and get your head in the game. We need to meet Kono and go to the catering place. I won't get another chance to kiss you senseless until later tonight."

They met Kono and she drove them to her cousin's catering business. The food was amazing but, Steve was really trying to save room for the cake tasting. Danny ate his fill of Steak, Lobster, Prime Rib, Crab Legs, Cheeses, Potatoes, Pastas, Salmon, Swordfish, Shark (yeah Danny liked it-shocked him!). They made selections of Steak, Lobster, and Shark. They chose Fettuccini Alfredo and the Whipped Potatoes. Then, it came to vegetable choices. Danny liked the Broccoli and the Cauliflower with the Carrots in Butter. Steve liked the Corn and the Green Beans. They got them all. Danny said that would happen if Steve ate the Broccoli. Steve told Danny, "I hate Broccoli. I never liked it, from childhood. And, don't get me started on Cauliflower."

Danny smiled. "If you don't try it, I won't be happy. Now, Steven, make your fiancée happy and eat your Broccoli and Cauliflower like a good boy. I promise you can have a big prize if you eat your veggies…"

Steve made a face but, he ate a piece of each of them and swallowed them. He hated the textures in his mouth. He had to push down his gag reflex at being forced-no, coerced into eating stuff he hated by Danny, of all people. When he finished, he glared at Danny and said, "There. Satisfied, Daniel?"

Danny grinned, "Yeah, Steven. Very satisfied." Then, he whispered in his ear, "For trying these veggies for me, you will be VERY satisfied later on tonight, Babe." sending a little thrill through the SEAL.

Kono took command and said, "Now, we are on to the cake tasting and the drink creations. Move it guys, we're gonna be late if we don't move!"

They got to the cake tasting and Danny was stunned that there were six small six inch wedding cakes. They all had different designs and, apparently, different flavors of chocolate. There were Swiss, German, Italian, Milk, White and Dark Chocolate Cakes with white buttercream frosting. That was the one point that Danny and Steve would not change. HAD to have buttercream frosting. The designs were simple and elegant on all of them. There would be no flowery touches, either. They wanted piping which they thought was more masculine. They had to decide on cake toppers. Danny wanted traditional grooms but, Steve wanted nothing on the top.

Danny said, "Nothing? Why nothing?"

Steve said, "I don't want grooms on top because what would be done with them afterward? Would they be destroyed or, god forbid, become a knickknack for Grace's bookshelf?"

Danny got it. "I got it. You don't want to see them be ruined, huh? OK, no topper for our cake."

Kono said, "What about a monogram for the topper? That could be done in calligraphy and it could be eaten and not destroyed. Compromise?"

Steve gave in and sighed, "Fine. Monogram away. I want a drawing of the M and the W first so I can approve what goes on top of our cake. How many layers is it going to be? And, I read up on this: Do we take our top layer and actually freeze it to eat on our first anniversary? Danny, that cake would be disgusting after a year in our freezer!"

Danny laughed. "Steve, we are not having year old cake on our freezer! Did that with Rachel and I am not doing that again! No way!"

Kono smiled. "Now, you get to try flavors. Which one do you like best, Steve?"

Danny said, "I bet I know what he wants. I know which one I like."

Steve smiled. "I like the German Chocolate cake with the White Chocolate Buttercream frosting. I think that is perfect for our wedding cake, Danny. Is that what you choose too?"

"Yeah, Babe. I love that the best. And, it is a perfect choice on frosting too. I hate fondant and Rachel had that on our cake-it was stiff and 'proper'. Hated it!"

The baker let them take home the leftovers and that was perfect! Steve had one and only ONE guilty pleasure-Chocolate Cake with Buttercream frosting. Yeah, he was going to have to swim many many laps in the pool to erase the calories but, he would enjoy this treat with Danny and that was worth the extra effort in the water.

The bartender made up a bunch of fruity drinks for the guys to sample but, the one that Danny liked was a blood orange vodka mix that was just perfect. Steve's was a simple bourbon with a lime twist in it. Danny tried it and it was pretty good. Kono got one fruity drink because "there had to be one there for the females in the family to enjoy'' and it was a rum and pineapple concoction frozen with coconut liquor in it.

They arrived home, slightly buzzed and very content with the samples and the choices made. Steve brought the cakes in the house and stuck all but the German Chocolate one in the refrigerator. He brought that one up to their bedroom and brought up two Longboards apiece and set up bed for a night of cake, beer, and maybe, other activities if Danno could be persuaded.

Steve showered and got into jammies and slid into bed. He watched Danny go into the bathroom. He heard the shower go on and thought, 'What the hell…." Sliding out of bed and into the bathroom silently. He slid out of his jammie pants and slid into the shower behind Danny. Danny looked amazing under the spray. He was slick and his hair was full of shampoo and fuzzy. Steve slid his hands over a gasping Danny's and took over washing his hair. Danny leaned into Steve and moaned at the contact of Steve's chest to his back.

"There is nothing more that I could want other than to be wet and clean with you right now. But, I know what would make this perfect…interested?"

"Danno, what do you have in mind?" Steve purred into his lover's neck and kissed him there, waiting for Danny's answer.

Danny turned so he could face Steve and locked his eyes with those of his lover. "I want you right here, right now. Kiss me like you mean it, McGarrett. I want the toe curling type of kiss. The one that makes mere mortals swoon at the scant touch of your lips. Show me what your A Game looks like!"

Steve smiled and leaned down to capture Danny's lips in a passionate tango with his tongue. He reached up and grabbed the handheld shower head to wash the shampoo out of Danny's hair. Once Danny was free of the shampoo, Steve embraced his body pulling Danny flush against his own bumping and grinding their arousals together making Danny breathless with need and desire.

When they finally break their lips apart, Danny gasps, "Steven! That was one hell of an A Game! What else ya got, huh?"

Steve wrapped a leg around Danny, grinding his pelvis into Danny's causing a low keening moan to come from the shorter man. He slid one of his hands down Danny's back to cup his butt and force their bodies impossibly closer together. He kissed Danny again and said against his mouth, "I want you to come apart in my arms just from touching me. Oh, God, Danny! I can never get enough of your arms, your chest, or your ass. You are all I want and I want to make you mine forever!"

Danny was in heaven. He had his SEAL doing the most sinful things to his body, he was wrapped in his arms, and he was being kissed in a way he was sure was illegal in several states! "Steve, I'm yours already. Damn, I'm so close! Oh Steve! More more more! Yes!"

Danny came harder than he had since he was a teenager in Steve's arms. Steve felt unbeatable in Danny's embrace. He followed Danny a few seconds later as he came thrusting into Danny's body. It was so powerful, it stunned Steve with how much love he felt for Danny.

"Danny, no matter what happens to us in this life, never leave me. I could never exist without you in my life. Please promise me I can be with you forever."

Danny turned off the shower. He stepped out and grabbed two towels and dried himself and Steve off. He took Steve's hand in his own and kissed his palm. "McGarrett, I promise you I will never leave you alone in this life again. You are bound to my heart with so much love, it is inescapable. We are part of each other now and forever."

Steve climbed into their bed and pulled Danny in next to him. They snuggled down into the clean sheets and pillows and fed each other the German Chocolate cake. Danny smiled as Steve had a blob of frosting on his nose. He pulled Steve to him and kissed it off, "Steve, you are my favorite part of every day of my life. I see you and I feel joy. I have never had that with anyone I was with before you."

Steve smiled and kissed Danny back. He settled Danny in his arms and said, "Danno, I feel so strong when I am with you. I feel like I have everything in the world when I look into your eyes. You are my heart, Danno. I never felt that before with anyone but you."

Danny and Steve snuggled into each other and fell asleep. The next morning was Saturday. Danny knew that the Highland Games were happening that whole day and wanted to go check them out. Steve sighed and said, "OK, Danny, we can go check them out. Next outing is my choice and I want to go hiking to the Glyphs again. No dead bodies, OK?"

Danny sighed, "OK, deal. But, I want to participate in these Games so, we need to get Grace from her friend's house and get to the Games. I can't wait to have fun!"

Grace was ready and waiting to go to the Campgrounds for the day. She walked with Danny and Steve holding their hands in the huge crowd of people. A low humming noise filled the air and then, the unmistakable droning sound of bagpipes filled the air playing a Scottish Highland song. Danny grinned as Steve felt the thrumming of the pipes. Danny had gone to Highland Games in New Jersey several years running and this was the first time he had gone in Hawaii and the first time he had ever been able to take Grace to see them. Danny had competed in the Games in Jersey and went to the sign up booth to sign up to throw the Hammer, the Sheaf and the formidable Caber. He went to the Athlete's tent with his gym bag and changed into his gear for the competition. When he came out and went to the first event, the Hammer Throw, Steve knew why he had his clothes in the bag-Danny emerged dressed in the Clan Williams tartan kilt with a sweatshirt emblazoned with the family motto Ensuivant la verite. (By following the truth.) He was wearing soccer cleats and knee high socks. He was sporting a sporran as well. He was thoroughly geared up! Steve thought Danny looked HOT!

When his name was called to throw, no one cheered harder for him than Steve and Grace. Steve called Chin and Kono and had them haul themselves to the Campgrounds for the Games and they arrived right as Danny was getting ready to throw his first Hammer. Danny spun around fast and hurled his Hammer with a mighty yell, watching it fly through the air and land with a satisfying thud in the grass. The measurement was 38 feet, 9 inches and Danny was pleased with his result-first place so far. Turned out to be the winning throw and Danny could not have been happier. He collected his ribbon and ran over to see Steve chatting with Kono, Chin and Grace. He was happy to see his ohana there to support him. Danny gave Grace his blue ribbon and went along to his next event the Sheaf Toss. Grace explained what Danny had told her, "Danno has to hook the sheaf on the pitchfork and throw it over the bar. The higher he tosses it, the better he does. The record for the Hawaiian Highland Games is 28 feet and Danno can throw much higher than that."

Chin said, "It doesn't look so hard. Not that heavy."

Grace glared at him. "Uncle Chin! It is a 25 pound sheaf. It is meant to be the same as three flakes of hay would be. It's heavy!"

Danny tossed his sheaf at 20 feet and it sailed over the bar. He grinned in pure delight. Danny had not been able to compete in Games in so long so, he had been practicing in private so he would not embarrass himself. He had been lifting weights in the 5-0 gym and surfing with Kono to get his coordination and muscle control honed. Kono had no clue this was what Danny was getting ready for-she thought he was participating in the HPD Surfing Competition.

Danny threw his next sheaf at 22 feet high. It sailed over the bar to the cheers of his ohana. Grace loved seeing her Danno in his kilt. She thought he was handsome. Kono wanted to know what the slogan on his sweatshirt said. Grace looked it up on her cell phone and said, "Auntie Kono, the slogan is written in Latin. It says: Ensuivant la verite which means: By following the truth. It is our Family Slogan. Clan Williams." She was proud of her dad.

Kono said, "Hey that works for him being a detective! He follows the truth and catches the bad guys!"

Danny kept throwing the sheaf until it was down to last year's winner and himself. They threw at 27 feet and both made it. At 28 feet the guy from Clan Howard missed while Danny made his toss. The Clan Howard guy made his second attempt at it with a mighty yell. Danny patted him on the back, "Good throw!" he said, encouraging him.

When the bar was raised to 29 feet, Danny made his toss look easy while the guy from Clan Howard missed three times in a row, leaving Danny from Clan Williams the winner. The officials raised the bar to 30 feet and Danny threw it over the bar effortlessly but, he missed at 31 feet three times in a row. The guy from Clan Howard congratulated Danny on his record with, "Good on you! Get you next year, mate!"

Danny had an hour off for lunch and to walk around the grounds and look at the shops and the stuff for sale. Chin and Kono saw him collect his second blue ribbon of the Games and were impressed. Danny grinned and said, "Steve. Thanks for calling Chin and Kono and getting them here. I didn't think this would be their kind of thing but, I am happy my Hawaiian Clan is here! Let's go eat-I'm starving!"

Steve went to look for healthy foods to eat and Danny laughed. "Steve! This is the Highland Games. No healthy food here! Fish and Chips, Bubble and Squeak and Bangers and Mash are the foods of the gods!"

Steve asked, "Hey, Danno. I know Fish and Chips. What are Bubble and Squeak and Bangers and Mash?"

Danny grinned. "I know something you DON'T?! Whoa! Well, Bubble and Squeak is potatoes and cabbage cooked together and the sound when they do is bubbling and squeaking. Bangers are sausages and mash is mashed potatoes and they are served together. I happen to love Bangers and Mash but, I will get a Fish and Chips, thank you very much! Chin, do you know what a haggis is?"

Chin looked at him strangely and said, "What is a haggis, Danny?"

"Well, legend says it's a blue footed purple feathered bird that only hunts at night and eats snakes and spiders. It has an orange beak, too! Scary looking thing!"

The person selling the Fish and Chips caught Danny's knowing wink and laughed! He said, "Mate, we just caught one on this very Island and cooked it up. It's a delicacy in Scotland and parts of Ireland. Wanna try a piece?" He offered some to Chin.

Chin, trying to be polite, took a piece of it on his fork. He sniffed it and then, he took a bite. The face he made made Danny laugh so hard, he almost fell off his stool! Chin, gagged. Then, as Kono was laughing so hard at his gagging, he shoved a bite in her mouth as well. Now, he laughed as Kono gagged on the same thing he ate.

Danny was practically crying from laughing so hard. Steve took a piece on his fork and tried it so he could figure out what made Kono and Chin gag. He chewed it and swallowed it-not something he EVER wanted to eat again but, it was interesting to say the least!

Danny said, "Steven, you better wash your mouth out with good whiskey before you dare breathe on me much less kiss me with those lips after eating haggis!"

Now, Chin was REALLY frustrated with Danny. "Brah, what the hell was that haggis thing we all ate?"

Danny said in a semi serious tone of voice, "A haggis is a sheep's stomach stuffed with said same sheep's guts, oats, onions, peas, and leeks. The lovely thing is then flash fried in oil and voila-Haggis. I think the stomach gives it its lovely grey color. I have tried it and I know it is disgusting. Now, you know it, too!" as he gave up on talking in favor of laughing again.

Chin and Kono both gagged again on what they just heard. Steve glared at them and said, "Come on! It was bad but, it won't kill you, will it?"

Kono said, "Brah, for forcing that THING on us, you have to buy me and Grace whatever we want for dessert!"

Danny nodded and Kono and Grace high fived. Grace pointed at the dessert vendor while they were eating lunch. About 10 minutes later, after everyone had finished eating their lunches, Grace tugged on Danny's sleeve.

"What is it, Monkey? 

"I know what I want for dessert, Danno."

Kono piped up and said, "Me too, Brah!"

Danny asked, "What do you two want?"

The two of them looked at Danny and said at the same time, "Strawberry Plate Shortcake!"

Danny smiled and said, "Sure. That sounds healthy, I think.."

Danny thought again when he saw the sheer size of the desserts. There was a huge treacle cake on the bottom and it was MOUNDED over with strawberries and whipped cream and them covered with another treacle cake and more strawberries and whipped cream. "Are you and Kono sure you don't want to split one instead of getting each your own?"

Grace said, "Danno! I'm gonna share mine with Daddy! Aren't you going to share it with me, Daddy?" Steve looked like a deer caught in Grace headlights and dumbly nodded at his adopted daughter. Danny laughed at his husband and said, "You have your orders from Commander Grace!"

Steve grinned and kissed Danny on the cheek. "I can only have a couple bites, Grace. Your dad and I have a Caber Toss to compete in. We have a bet, remember, Danno?"

Danny grinned back at Steve. "Come on, SuperSEAL! We have cabers to select and toss!"

Chin and Kono sat with Grace and watched the Caber Toss with their nerves on edge. Grace said, "This looks dangerous, Uncle Chin. What happens if it hits them in the head before they throw it?"

"I'm sure they would just drop it before it hit them in the head, Gracie."

Danny selected a 70 pound Caber and stepped to the line when he was called. He flipped it over and it landed at 11 o'clock which was an excellent first throw from him. Steve selected an 80 Caber and threw it, flipping it over watching it land at 9 o'clock which, considering he had never even heard of the sport before these games, he had done very well.

Danny was determined to make a Noon Shot. He stepped to the line again and flipped his Caber. It landed at a perfect natural Noon! He pumped his fist in the air and said, "Yeah!"

Steve hugged him and whispered in his ear, "That was amazing, Danno!"

The rest of the competitors could not compete with Danny and he soon won the Caber Toss, too. Winning this made Danny the Best of the Field and earned him a sash in his family tartan for being the Best of the Field competitors that day. Steve could not have been more proud of him. Grace beamed at her athletic father. She competed in the kids race and won hands down! She beat out the other kids by a long distance. Kono and Chin cheered her on to victory. She received her own blue ribbon and a trophy for winning. After the competitions were over, Danny took his ohana on a lap around the booths displaying treasures for sale.

Kono went straight for the tee shirts and found a surfing Scot which Danny just shook his head and said, "Yes, they surf in Ireland and off the coast of Scotland so, it fits. One surfer to another, right, Kono?"

Steve was looking at the swords. Danny thought, 'Of course he would go for the weaponry!' Danny went with Grace for the jewelry and the tartans. He found a Clan Williams kilt pin and bought three of them-one for him, one for Grace, and one for Steve. He found a pair of whiskey glasses and bought them as well. In a nod to Grace being half British, he bought a tea set and a case of Irish Breakfast Tea for Grace to have, making her hug her father. Chin was just taking it all in and enjoying experiencing a different culture. In that regard, he felt like he could be a part of the day and learn something new.

Danny was still looking at the jewelry when Steve came up to him with his purchases-two swords. Danny just shook his head and said, "No. Just no. You are not putting SWORDS in our weapon inventory. I see that look, Steven. You cannot put swords in my trunk, either! They can go on the walls of your library."

"I only got the swords for Clan Williams and Clan McGarrett. I'm going to hang them over our door of our renovated home. Never to be used be only seen by our families and guests. It will look great. But, now that you mention it, I should get a sword for the office just in case we need one, huh Chin? Maybe two so Kono and I can practice in case of emergency, right?" He winked at Kono and Chin.

Danny shook his head. "Uh uh. No way. There will never be a cause for you to go Highlander on me and cut off a bad guy's head. Do you read me, Steven?"

Steve laughed and wrapped his free arm around Danny's waist. "You are too easy, Danno!"

Danny leaned up and whispered in Steve's ear, "Only for you and only in bed, Steven." causing Steve to close his eyes and shiver in his arms.

Danny noticed the McGarrett Clan Kilt Pins. He purchased three of those as well for his family. He then found a Kelly Clan pin and bought two for Chin and Kono since they were cousins through the Kelly branch of the family. "There is Irish in there, somewhere, Chin. You should have your Kilt Pins as well. Kono, too."

Chin tilted his head and said, "Mahalo!"

Danny and Steve went to the Whiskey Tasting Booth and purchased a bottle of Williams Clan Whiskey and a bottle of McGarrett Clan Whiskey from a seller and had a sample of both the Williams and the McGarrett variety. Danny was having a good time because he had opened up Steve to seeing a side of his family and Danny's.

They went to dinner in the Clan Gathering Tent and listened to the concert they put on after dinner. When they all went home for the evening, Chin and Kono thanked Danny and Steve for opening their eyes to a new experience and Kono said she would train with Danny and Steve to participate in the Women's events the following year.

Danny and Steve put Grace to bed for the night. She came off her sugar high from the mammoth strawberry shortcake thing she mostly ate and crashed unconscious in her bed. Danny kissed her good night and slipped out of her room, quietly.

Steve was in their bedroom looking at everything Danny had bought for them. He had not seen the kilt Danny had bought for his partner. "Danno, you did not get me one of those Kilt things, did you?"

Danny grinned, happily at his lover. "Um, Steve? Have you um, ever WORN a kilt? Do you know what a true Scotsman wears under his kilt? The same thing an Irishman wears under his kilt."

Steve was confused. "What are you talking about? You want to see me in this kilt you bought for me? Fine. I'll wear the thing for your eyes only, Danno. And, only ONCE so, pay attention."

Danny was amused when Steve stepped out of his cargo pant and slid on the kilt and the belt with the sporran and tucked in his shirt. Danny smiled and then, he shook his head. "Steve, you are wearing something wrong with that kilt. Would you like me to show you what you have on that you should not be wearing?"

Steve was confused. He was wearing what Danny was wearing from the waist down or, so he thought. He was wearing the socks, the right shoes, the kilt, and the belt with the sporran. "Danno, what am I wearing wrong in your mind? I look like you do right now!"

Danny smirked at his lover. "No. No, you don't and I can tell you why if, you are a doll and kiss me like you mean it right now!"

Steve was so turned on and so confused, he swooped in and kissed the stuffing out of Danny, leaving him breathless but, very confident about his next move. "Steven, you are wearing your boxers, aren't you?" Steve nodded. Danny grinned his snarky-best grin. "Well, lose them. A true Scotsman or Irishman wears NOTHING under his kilt. It's just the way it is!" He reached under Steve's kilt and pulled the boxers down his long legs and let Steve use his shoulders to steady himself as he stepped out of them. When Danny was on his way back to the upright position, he slid his hands up under Steve's kilt and cupped his ass, squeezing it appreciatively. He felt Steve hitch his breath and his hands go still on Danny's shoulders and it made Danny reach up with his lips and kiss his SEAL hot and dirty.

Steve gasped as he slid his hands up under Danny's kilt and felt his bare ass as well. "You? You went to a formal dinner COMMANDO? In front of everyone?"

Danny laughed as he removed his sporran and belt from his kilt and then removed Steve's. He undid his kilt and laid it on the chair next to the bed. He took off his sweatshirt and, in all his glory moved to the shower in the master bedroom making a 'come here' motion with his fingers. Steve took the kilt off and followed Danny into the showers. When they were both cleaned up and very turned on, they dried off and headed to bed naked and needy.

Danny finally answered Steve's pre-shower question, "Yeah, I went commando to the big dinner-you wear nothing under a kilt, McGarrett. I would have thought with all of your extensive 'classified' world travelling, you would have oh, I don't know, KNOWN that bit of trivia picking it up in one of your adventures in SEAL Land! And, you know what? Thank God I had that sporran on because it hid the raging hard on I have had all night thinking of you in a kilt! Dinner was difficult to get through and then I had to stand when they recognized me for being the top athlete at the Games this year! Yeesh!"

Steve smiled as he kissed Danny and reached into his nightstand drawer for the lube. He placed it on the bed next to them and said, "Danny, if I had known you were naked under that kilt the WHOLE TIME we were at that dinner, I would have excused us to the bathroom and um, taken care of that raging hard on right there at the Games! And, how in the heck did you get so good at those events? You were amazing and I was so proud that you got that record in the Sheaf Toss event! I think I can try to do that one next year. I will leave the Hammer Toss to you though, Babe. You are a tough act to follow."

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's back and pulled him close to his body. Danny breathed in Steve's unique scent and kissed him hotly on the lips. "Steve, when you are this close to me, and I hear you saying good things about me to me-your words wash over me and make me want you so much, I ache for you to be inside me right now. Please, make love to me. Love me and make me scream for you, now!"

Steve felt like he was invincible in Danny's arms. "Danny, I love you so much and you make me whole and sane. You are all I want and all I need. Showing me you can do all that stuff you did today-it made me want you more and I feel selfish because I want you all the time. I only need to share you with Grace. I want no one else to be around you. Is that selfish of me?"

Danny said, "Well, if you are being selfish, I think I can be, too. Do you realize every time you go out with me and I see people looking at you, I think they must see what I do-that you are gorgeous, sexy as hell, and you are a kind and compassionate man. The woman and the men on this island adore and lust after what I have and I worry sometimes when people flirt with you that you are going to find something on one of those people that I don't have and leave me and Grace for that person. I want you with me always-want no one but me and Grace to be able to see you, either. I think we are both allowed to be selfish about each other in that regard. I, for one, won't apologize for wanting you every minute of the day, naked, in my bed, wanting only me."

Steve wrapped himself around Danny. He lubed up his hand and slid a finger into Danny while he was kissing him, making Danny gasp as Steve began to make love to him. He wriggled the finger around inside, watching Danny arch to his touches. He slid the second and then, the third finger inside and made the motions to open Danny up to him. When Danny begged for him to make love to him, Steve lubed up his cock and slid himself inside his lover with a gentle force that always made Steve smile and Danny cry out for him wantonly.

Steve moved inside Danny and Danny arched against him, feeling his control slipping away as Steve hit his prostate over and over. Steve reached between them and stroked Danny's cock, saying in his ear, "Come on, lover! Let go for me! Show me all of you, Danno. I always want all of you-come for me now…." he drew out that last word and it made Danny slip out of control and explode all over his chest and stomach. Steve followed him two short thrusts later and groaned Danny's name as he spilled inside his lover.

When Danny recovered his senses, he said, "Steven, I-oh, I love you so much. You have my heart-just promise me you will never break it. When we get married again in this formal wedding, I want it to be the last time until our 50th Anniversary. Believe it or not, Grace is already planning THAT with Kono! She says she'll be 62 and she can afford to throw us a hell of a shindig by then! Can you see us in 50 years being together? I see us old and grey, sitting on our lanai, drinking a beer or a whiskey and talking about Grace's grandchildren in their school projects. I see you looking trim and sexy as ever and I see me never wanting anyone but you to be with me. I see us in bed and wrapped around each other still in love and loving life. What do you see?"

Steve recovered his breath and sighed contentedly in Danny's arms. "I am amazed that Grace can see herself at 62, for starters. I think, if she is planning a 50th Anniversary party for us NOW, she is being incredibly ambitious. Yes, I can see us in 50 years being together and still very much in love. I can never see myself in the future without you right by my side. You are all I want and all I need. I see both of us still advising the newest generation of 5-0 police people-both the men and the women-and I see us chasing Grace's grandchildren around on our beach and building sandcastles with them. I see us in bed wrapped around each other, too. I see me never not wanting you. But, enough talk of us in 50 years. I see us now and I love what I see. I have a sexy amazing husband whom I love more than life itself and I am naked and wrapped around him. I see him smile and it still stuns me that you, yes you chose me. I am a Navy SEAL, I have done things I know would make you run from me and you chose to be with me, knowing what you DO know. Every day I have with you is a gift and I treasure our time-every second of it. I love you, Daniel McGarrett-Williams. I always will."

Danny's heart swelled at Steve's declaration of love to him. He held Steve in his arms and stroked his hair. He moved his free hand from Steve's head to his chest and began to draw random pattern in his chest hair, humming a made up tune into Steve's skin. He felt Steve's heart slow down and rest in slumber. He slowed his breathing down and right before he fell asleep, he murmured into Steve's chest, "I love you, my incredible husband."

The next morning, Steve woke up and, having breakfast with Grace, brought her to their house, currently under construction. Steve and Grace had stopped along the way and picked up a mountain of malasadas and a gallon of Kona coffee. When they arrived, they handed out the coffee and treats to cheers from Kono's cousins. They disappeared into the garage and began work on the 3-dimensional aspects of Grace's sketches. Once they were done, everyone broke for lunch and when they came back an hour later, one of Kono's cousins solved the problem of how to make a controlled tsunami and they finished the project in a couple of hours after that. When she turned it in that Monday, her science teacher was very impressed at all the painstaking steps she had taken to document her work. Mrs. Watson gave her an A+. She was thrilled and hugged Steve when she received her grade. "You and I got me an A+! Awesome!"

Danny smiled. "Monkey, I just got your report card. You are my little genius. Steve, you know our daughter just got four As and one B. I am very impressed, my sweet Grace! Now, for getting such amazing grades, you get to help Kono for the last ten days and finish the plans for our formal wedding."

"Thanks, Danno! Kono needs help picking out flowers for us and your boutonnieres, we have already picked up your tuxes and your colors are set. We just need to get all of the fiddly bits and details completed and then the whole thing will be perfect. I want to make this so good for you and Daddy."

Steve felt the lump in his throat. He swallowed it and hugged Grace. "I am so proud of your great grades. You are amazing. Just like your Danno. You are now a seventh grader, huh? Nice, my Gracie! Nice!"

Danny smiled. He said, "I wanted to be involved in all the plans because when I did this last time, I only had to show up in the tux and say, 'I do.'. This time, I wanted everything to be done by both of us so we would remember this on our 50th Anniversary. Grace, you and Kono can stop the plans for the 50th. You are to grow up, go to college, get married and have kids first. In that order, please!"

Steve and Grace laughed. Kono stopped by after school was over for Grace on the last day. They went to Kamekona's for Shave Ice to celebrate. Mary and Joan came in from Los Angeles and Danny picked them up at the airport in a limousine.

"Hey, favorite brother-in-law! What is the limo for? Where are we gonna stay? The house is being renovated, right? And, your house is under reno, too."

Danny smiled. "Well, you get to stay in a suite at the Honolulu Hilton on us, of course. We have a ton of cool things to tell you, Mary. At the hotel, OK?"

When they arrived and checked her and Joan in their rooms, Danny and Steve sat her down and told her about the lottery win. To say she was floored was mild. She was shocked out of her skin. She was grateful for all of the money Danny and Steve had sent her to clear all of her debts. She wondered how they could afford all they did for her-NOW it made complete sense. She hugged Danny and said, "I love you. You are one crazy remarkable man to love my brother and to be so generous with what you won to share a piece of that with me and my Joan. Thank you."

Danny blushed and said, "Mary, you are my sister-in-law. I will look out for you and my niece, Joan. Steve loves you both-I love you both. It's a family thing and you are family. That is why I am giving you my house to raise Joan in. She is Grace's cousin."

Mary fixed Steve with her eyes. "So, big brother, you want any kids of your own, someday? You can adopt like I did or, you can have one with a surrogate and have a child like Grace."

Steve sighed. "I would love to have a child of my own but, to be honest, we are trying to get through the next ten days and then our honeymoon first before we think about adding another child to the family tree. Grace is amazing. Joan is wonderful. We have two little ones in the family. So far, so good, right?"

Mary smiled and said, "Who's walking you down the aisle?"

Steve smiled and said, "I kind of hoped that would be you, Mary. Joan is the Ring Bearer and Grace is our Flower Girl. My side of the wedding party is pretty thin for guests, you know."

Mary slugged him in the shoulder. "Big brother, you have more family than you know what to do with. You have Chin, Kono, Me, Joan, Danny, Grace, Kamekona, Duke, members of your SEAL Teams that know about you and Danny and still love you anyway, that guy, Bone, you talk to-that's a handful to say the least. And then, there is Danny's family. His mum, his dad, his sisters, their kids-your nieces and nephews now, by the way-they are all your family too. You, dear brother, are so loved! I adore you-you are the best. We all love you."

Danny wrapped his arms around Steve's waist and whispered in his ear, "Me most of all." as he kissed him on the cheek.

When the day of the formal wedding arrived, everyone was on Steve's beach sitting in the chairs arranged for the ceremony. Kono's cousins had finished all of the major renovations to the house and were now onto the painting and moving in of the furniture Grace, Danny, and Steve selected. That would take the last two weeks till the middle of July when Danny and Steve would be back from their honeymoon. Then things could try to return to a semblance of normal.

Kono and Chin walked out first. Since Danny did the asking, he was waiting at the alter for Steve to walk down the aisle. Steve came down the aisle in his tux and Danny thought he never looked sexier. The blue flowers were a nice touch and set off his eyes perfectly. Steve was happy walking down the aisle with Mary. He had a fleeting thought about his mother and why she was not part of his life but, he saw Danny and Danny's family and Mary and Joan and he thought he had all the family he needed to be happy. Danny's parents smiled and watched Steve and Danny exchange vows in front of the Hawaiian priest.

Danny spoke his personal vows, "Steven, we have said it all to each other, already. I know you know how I feel but, just to share with the class, I love you, Steven McGarrett. You and all the crazy things you and I do have just made me love you more. You have my heart forever. I promise to never leave you. I vow that, if anyone tries to hurt you, I will defend you right to the ground. You are my husband and, from now on, you will be unconditionally loved and cherished in a way you have always deserved because you are everything."

When it was Steve's turn, he reached out and took Danny's hands in his own and said, "Daniel, you are the best part of my heart. You carved a place there from the moment you pointed your gun at me. I saw me reflected in your eyes and I swear, my soul found its mate right there. Every day with you is 100 times better than my best day without you. I want you for all time. I am proud to call you my husband and I will love you all the days of our lives."

When they were told they could finally kiss as married men, they leapt at each other and kissed like it was the first time in forever. The cheer that erupted from the attending crowd was loud and happy. It was a joyous celebration and the reception did not disappoint. Kono threw one hell of a reception dinner at the Hilton Ball Room. All of Danny's family had hotel rooms in the same hotel so, it was the best place to host the party. Danny's parents offered to stay in their suite to take care of Grace for the two weeks they would be gone but, it was too soon after the custody fight was over and they decided to take Grace with them on their honeymoon.

The cake cutting was the most traditional thing in the wedding reception. Danny and Steve laced their fingers together and cut the cake with a navy blue ribbon covered cake slicing knife. They each got a piece of cake on a plate and were meant to feed it to each other. Danny picked up a piece of cake and made to feed Steve but, at the last second, he was blinded by a flash from five cameras going off at the same time and he missed Steve's mouth and hit his nose and cheek square with the slice. The laughter was raucous and made Steve go six shades of red. Danny apologized profusely but Steve turned predatory with his piece of cake. He was not blinded by camera flash but, managed to get cake all over Danny's cheek and chin but, he did get some in his mouth. When Danny went to splutter, Steve took him in his arms and kissed his lips, capturing as much of the buttercream as he could in his kiss, tasting Danny covered in the sweet frosting. Danny tasted delicious! Steve's fantasy come to life.

Danny gasped and sighed into Steve's kiss and everyone went, "Awww!" making Danny blush his own shades of red on his cheeks.

Grace was sitting with her Aunts Kono and Mary. They were all talking like they had plans going on. Danny walked over to the table and sat with them. When they immediately clammed up he motioned to Steve, who joined them and took Danny's hand in his, looking at the three of them and wondering what was going on. Danny asked, "OK, what are you three up to? You look sneaky and snarky. Monkey, you can't like to your Danno-what's happening?"

Grace put her hands over her mouth and said nothing. Steve looked at Grace and saw snark dancing in her eyes. He skipped over Kono because, on his best day, she could beat him playing poker. No, Steve zeroed in on his sister, Mary and asked pointedly, "Mare? OK, unless you want to go under the blue lights in interrogation, tell me what you three are planning on our wedding night? Please, do not let it be illegal!"

Mary was scared at Steve's death glare levelled at her. She smiled and said, "Steve! Grace is only 12. Anything we would do that might be remotely illegal we would not do with our niece! Come on!"

Grace giggled. "Danno. I was talking to Auntie Kono and Auntie Mary and I decided something."

Danny was confused. "What did you decide, Grace?"

Grace got up from her chair and hugged Danny and Steve tightly. "I was thinking. Um, a honeymoon is for the people that got married, right? If I go with you to Ireland and Scotland, I would be in the way of the honeymoon stuff. I want to stay with Auntie Mary and Joanie. Would that make you sad, Danno?"

Mary smiled. "We had to ask you because Grace wants to do this and I think it would be fun for us to bond as a family and I love Grace. She is my favorite niece, you know!"

Steve laughed. "Grace is your ONLY niece, Mary. And, we wanted you to come with us because Danno and I love you, Gracie. We would include you in anything we do in Scotland and Ireland. You would never be left alone."

Kono coughed. "Ahem. That's the point, Boss. You would not be left alone, either."

Danny looked at Steve and Steve looked back at Danny. "I, um, didn't think of that. Did you Steve?"

Steve looked down at the floor and said, "Um, no. Can't say that I did think of that, Danno." He turned his attention toward Mary and Grace. "Are you two sure you can handle being together for two whole weeks in the hotel by yourselves?"

Mary smacked his arm. "Steve! Of course we won't be alone. We'll have Joan and Kono there, too. Well, at least Kono will be there when she is not at work and Chin even promised to stop by and see us, too. I will make sure Grace gets three square meals a day and sunshine and surfing and time to build sand castles and time to have fun with Joan too. She will be fine. Kono said she can call you every night via Skype and cell phones. She will be OK with all of us looking after her."

Danny and Steve had to sit back and think about this. Danny sighed, "Steve, they have a point. If Grace comes with us, we would not have a minute alone together. Grace could have fun here in Hawaii with Mary, Chin, Mary and Joan. We can keep in touch with her via Skype and cell phones. It's only for two weeks."

Grace smiled and said, "Auntie Kono and Auntie Mary can stay here with me at night and I can go out with Uncle Chin and check on the progress of the house. We will be fine, I promise!"

Danny and Steve agreed only if they could set up Skype with Grace every day they were gone. It would work. Grace was fine with it and Kono and Mary were looking forward to Room Service and Spa Services on Danny. Danny and Steve packed up their suitcases and daypacks. Chin drove them to the airport and they hugged Grace, who waited with Chin, Kono, Mary, and Joan until they left for their trip to Boston and then, onto Ireland. They landed in Dublin and rented a car. They drove into the city and checked into their hotel. Danny and Steve were in the Honeymoon Suite for the week. Danny flopped on the bed and said, "14 hours of travelling and we finally arrive at the softest bed I have ever flopped in that wasn't yours. This feels so good, Steve. You should lay down right here, next to me. Just for a few minutes to feel how soft this is."

Steve laid down next to Danny and smiled at how happy this simple gesture made his husband. He could shout that from the rooftops now-Danny was HIS and his alone for the rest of their lives. Steve was bursting with happiness about how amazing he felt knowing he was Danny's and Danny was his. He rolled over and kissed Danny on the lips, his passion seeping into the kiss with a heat that Danny only felt when Steve wanted to be naked and making love.

"Steve? You trying to tell me something? That was some kiss you laid on me."

Steve growled and rolled over on Danny, covering his body. "I'm telling you you're mine and I want you. And, I love kissing you like that!"

Danny reached up and undid the buttons he could reach on Steve's shirt. He exposed enough of Steve's neck to attack it with kisses and gentle nips to Steve's throat and collar bones. Steve slid his hands under Danny's shirt and pulled it up, exposing Danny's stomach to Steve's caresses.

Danny and Steve got off the bed and stripped off their clothes as fast as they could, sliding back into the bed and wrapping their arms around each other. Danny sighed and laid his head on Steve's solid chest. He traced lazy circles on Steve's stomach and kissed over his heart.

"I just want to lay here with you and hold you till we fall asleep, OK? If we tried to make love, I think one of us might pass out from exhaustion. I could sleep first and then-then we could maybe, do something. Steve, is that OK with you?"

Steve wrapped his arms around his Danno and traced lazy circles on Danny's back. "Agreed. But, after we sleep off the jet lag, I want to explore Dublin and then, we can make love and do it all over again, OK?"

Danny smiled. "Agreed!" He snuggled down on Steve's chest and nuzzled in to the soft hair fading fast. The last thing he said came out like a mumble, "I love you, SuperSEAL." before he drifted off to sleep.

Steve yawned and said, "Back atcha, Babe." before he slid into sleep as well.

When they woke up the next time, it was in the middle of the afternoon and they were cocooned in bed but, Danny's stomach was growling which woke up Steve with a smile on his face. "My husband's tummy is growling. Whatever shall I do?"

Danny in a very mock-serious tone of voice said, "Well, I think you should feed me. I could go for anything. What is the menu here?"

Steve chuckled. "Well, there is Bangers and Mash, Bubble and Squeak and Scotch Eggs. They also have pizza. Wonder if it is different here than home? Wanna try it?"

"Pizza? In Ireland? I think I want Bangers and Mash here. We can go shopping for food here and cook in sometimes. We did get a suite with a kitchen for that reason, right?"

"Yeah. Guess we can go shopping for food. I checked with the hotel and they have tours that leave from here every day at 9:00 AM. We can try to hit the tour for tomorrow if you want to and then we can say we saw some of Ireland and spend the rest of the time here in the room, naked, safe and happy. That sound like a plan?"

"Yeah, SuperSEAL, that sounds like a plan to me. Let's hit the store and grab some food."

Danny found that the grocery store was set up very different than that of the stores in Hawaii. He walked in and was assaulted by beer, beer, and more beer! He had to go to the back of the store to find the fruit and vegetables. The baked good section made his mouth water and the seafood made Steve's mouth drool a bit. Danny and Steve spent an hour and a half in the store and picked up enough groceries to deal with the rest of the week for breakfast and lunch so they could have dinners out. When they got back to their room, they unpacked the food, ordered dinner in which was pizza (for Danny-no Hawaiian pizza!). Danny tried it and he smiled. It was a fair attempt at pizza but it was nothing fancy or special.

"I give that pizza a 5 on the 1 to 10 scale. It was OK but nothing to write Mum about, you know?"

Steve smiled and said, "You're right. But, pizza is an Italian thing and, we are in Ireland. Can't expect perfect pizza wherever you go, huh?"

"Yeah, I guess. But, if we have the stuff, I think I'm gonna try to make pizza from scratch one night. You should try that and then you'll never like that Hawaiian STUFF you eat on our island again! I would love to be your pizza chef, Babe."

Steve smiled and leaned into Danny. "You can cook for me anytime, Babe. I would love to try food you made with these two very talented hands of yours."

Danny relaxed into Steve. "My hands can do more than just COOK, Steven. Let me show you…"

Danny walked into the bathroom and took off his clothes. He leaned out of the door and, showing off his naked torso, called out to Steve, "Oh, Steve! They have a jetted tub in our bathroom. I have an idea but, I need you to make it come to life. Interested?" in a sing song voice.

Steve did not have to be asked twice. He stripped and joined Danny in the bathroom naked and wanton. He stepped into the tub and sat down opening his long, muscular legs and beckoning Danny to join him. Danny stepped into the tub, turned on the massaging jets and sat down against Steve's solid chest and ran his hands over those long legs and sighed as Steve kissed the back of his neck softly.

Steve slid his hands over Danny's stomach and chest and purred in his ear, "I have been wanting you in this tub with me since I saw it this afternoon when we got here. Now that I have you here, I want to hold you and love you. OK?"

Danny rolled over and their erections touched. He hissed and sat, bringing his legs around Steve's body and pulling their lower halves into constant contact. Danny smiled as Steve moaned so desperately for his touch. "I have you now. You are mine and I will never let you go. You look so sexy in my arms. You have the most amazing smile. The sexiest eyes. The most devious mouth, especially when you use it on me. Those hands-soft and gentle on me and rough and hard on anyone who tries to hurt me or the ohana. I love when your hands are on me. I love the soft and gentle way you touch me and love me with your hands. Do you like my hands on you, Steven?"

Danny had been talking for so long, Steve missed the question Danny asked. When his brain caught him up, he said, "Um, yeah, Danny. I love your hands on me. I also love having your mouth on me. You have amazing blue eyes. If they were water, I would dive in and never leave. You are my favorite person in the whole world. I will never get tired of you and what we doooo-oh! My GOD, Danno! What are you doing to me?"

Danny was listening. What? He WAS but, he was also moving his hands on Steve's legs. When his hands drifted over Steve's thighs and onto his erection, Steve lost his train of thought and melted into the jet on the tub and into Danny's magical touches which were so DAMN arousing to the SEAL.

"Oh! Danno! What are you-GOD, those hands! I'm gonna. So CLOSE! Ahhh! Danny, damn!"

Danny snuck an orgasm out of his SEAL before Steve even knew what was happening. Danny was so smug about it, he smiled as he slid his water slicked finger into Steve, making him arch under the intrusion. Danny slid a second finger in and brushed Steve's prostate. When Steve was in his fog, Danny stroked Steve's cock and slid a finger along his perineum making him come fast and hard, shooting jets of come out of the water.

Danny grinned as he moved back from Steve and let the jets in his end of the tub work the tension out of his back from flying so many hours. Once Steve recuperated from his orgasm, his gaze on Danny turned predatory.

Danny got out of the tub as he began to turn into a prune, grabbed a towel and headed to the bedroom for jammie pants, a good movie on the television and a beer. Steve drained the tub, grabbed a towel, and stalked Danny out of the bathroom. Steve watched Danny remove his towel and felt his mouth water at the sight of Danny naked and glowing from the warm bathtub. He reached out and caressed Danny's butt and felt Danny arch into the touch. He also felt himself getting aroused again a mere 20 minutes after his last orgasm.

Danny turned around and said, "Babe? You think you have another one in you?"

Steve dropped his towel and showed himself to Danny. He was ¾ hard already. Danny was impressed. "Oh, Babe, you DO have another one in you, huh? Guess we need to take care of that, huh?"

Steve kissed Danny soft and sure on the mouth. He slid his mouth over Danny's jaw and down to his neck, tasting the soft skin and licking over his nips, soothingly. He trailed his mouth down to Danny's chest and closed his mouth over one of the pert nipples drawing it to a stiff point with his lips, tongue and teeth with licks, sucks and gentle bites. He made Danny arch into his mouth and moan his name full of want and desire.

"Steve, oh God! More, harder, faster please! I need you so badly! Steve!"

Steve loved making Danny come apart. It was his amusement park-Williams Wonderland. He loved mapping out the places that made Danny arch to his touch, beg for more. It was a high for him to feel so much power given to him from his lover.

Danny loved how Steve made him feel. But, he wanted to show his very generous lover how much HE wanted him. Danny pulled a sneaky ninja move and flipped Steve over on his back. Before Steve could retake the control, Danny whipped out his silk tie and tied Steve's hand to the bedframe. Steve looked at Danny with blown eyes and asked, "Wh-what are you doing, Danny? Daniel? Danno? Free me and I will stay put, I promise."

Danny said, "I would consider that but, you have always been the one to give me all the pleasure and I know you're too good to me. This is my chance to show you how much I love you, Steven. Let me, please? I want to 'sexually map' me a SEAL!"

Danny reached up and traced Steve's hands. He kissed his palms and trailed his lips down Steve's arms to his tattoos. He traced the lines on each tattoo with his fingers and his tongue, making Steve squirm under his caresses. "Danno, what are you doing to me?" Danny reached Steve's shoulders and nipped and licked at the junction between his shoulder and collar bone, making Steve arch into Danny's mouth.

Danny never stopped his hands or his mouth. He was alternating between soft and slightly hard touches on Steve's chest, trying to gauge Steve's reactions for future reference. He slid his mouth over Steve's nipple, earning a moan of pleasure from his SEAL. Danny was rolling the other one in his fingers, making it harden and Steve pant with need. It spurred Danny to reach down and cup Steve's balls in his free hand. Danny kissed the cry of pleasure out of Steve's mouth and trailed his lips down to Steve's cock and took it in greedily.

Danny lubed up his fingers and, not wasting any time, slid one into Steve, arching his body into Danny's hand at the entrance of the digit. Danny kept Steve on edge, adding a second finger with no warning. Steve gasping in surprise made him smile seductively. Danny nudged Steve's prostate producing a long moan of need from the SEAL. Danny lubed up his own aching erection and lined up to enter his husband. With a satisfying moan of his own, Danny moved inside Steve, hitting his prostate on every thrust as Steve arched into him to make the joining as intense for both of them as possible.

When they came it was as intense as the first time they had made love. They both saw stars, moons and comets until their breathing returned to normal. Danny finally untied Steve and he wrapped his arms around his adventurous lover.

"That was intense, Danno. I love you and I loved how kinky that was but, I would have let you 'map' me if you had asked."

Danny sighed in happiness and lay on his back. Steve rolled over and laid his head on Danny's chest. "Good night, my Danno. Tomorrow, we begin our Irish adventure."

The next morning, Danny and Steve had a good breakfast of eggs and toast with jam and then, they headed to the lobby of the hotel. They signed up for the Dublin Tour and went around Dublin, checking out the sights and sounds of the city. They also found out that they could join tours of various sights around the Irish coast and see things like sheep farms where they made Irish linens, Waterford, where they made the lovely crystal, and they just had to kiss the Blarney Stone.

Steve came up with inventive and creative things to do when they had time on their own to see the city. He really enjoyed doing all the couples things that he was doing with his Danno. It was a new adventure every day and it thrilled him that he was getting to do this with the man he loved.

When the week in Ireland passed, they boarded a boat bound for Scotland. It was supposed to be a fun trip over but, the Captain had a heart attack and a call went out for any experienced Naval people to help with the piloting of the boat. Steve was a Lt. Commander in the U.S. Navy so, the First Mate begged him to pilot the boat into the harbor while they kept the Captain as comfortable as they could until medical help could come and take him to the hospital. Steve successfully brought the ship into port and that warranted a visit by a British Naval Commander who bestowed a medal on Steve for grace under pressure in foreign waters. Danny fairly beamed at how awesome this was for his husband to have received. Steve just ducked his head and did an 'aw shucks' move that had the ladies on the boat swooning and the men all wishing that they were brave and tough like the American sailor. Danny, for his part, made sure that Steve was well loved when they got to the hotel in Glasgow. He was so proud of his SEAL!

That night, when they called Hawaii, Danny made sure to tell Kono, Mary, Chin and Grace about Steve's heroism. Steve said, "I did nothing that any person who knew how to pilot a boat wouldn't have done. I am no hero."

Grace said, "Daddy! You are always going to be MY hero and that is the best! I am so proud of you for being the one who saved so many people today! You made the International News! I think it's awesome!"

Steve smiled and puffed up a bit. Mary said, "My big brother is a hero. We all knew that but, now, the whole world knows it too. Good job!"

Kono was impressed. "So, Brah? Does this mean if Danny gets a yacht, you are the Captain of that one? I mean, you just used your SEAL training and got a commendation from the British Navy. Not bad!"

Chin chimed in and said, "Wicked move, Brah! I knew you could not have an easy honeymoon. Did you manage to get one week with no trouble out of Bossman, Danny?"

Danny smiled and said, "Chin, he has been amazing the whole time. This was incredible. I think he may get a medal when we come home from our government. It was nothing short of Steve being Steve and he was so cool under pressure! I am so proud of our SuperSEAL!"

When they ended the call, Danny wrapped his arms around Steve and said, "See? Kono is right. Now, the whole world knows how amazing you are and I am the only one lucky enough to be able to take you home and ravish you any time I want. That is my reward!"

Steve kissed Danny on the top of his head and said, "If the only one I made proud today was you, I would have been just as happy. Your approval in my life is all I want. If you are happy, I am happier knowing I made you feel good."

Danny tilted his head up and captured Steve's lips with his own. When they broke the kiss for much needed air, Danny said, "We have a lot of tours scheduled and I really want to go to this place called Harry the Kiltmaker and see if I can get a kilt made. I want the whole Highland Formal kilt for the Clan McGarrett and for the Clan Williams. I might even get a kilt made for Grace for next year. I want us to represent at the Games next year. It would be so awesome!"

Steve smiled and said, "I really don't need a kilt, Danno. I have that one you got for me at the Games this past time."

"But, I want to get you a custom made one for your fine body, Steven. And, you should have the shirt and the sash and the right socks and the right shoes for it, too. There is a formal and a hunting tartan and I want to see which one looks best on you. You have the legs to carry off a kilt and I think you will look hot in one!"

Steve sighed and said, "OK, you win. You can get me the kilt."

Danny smiled and went about unpacking his suitcase. Steve was looking forward to bed since he had had a huge adrenaline rush piloting the boat into the harbor and he was about to crash from exhaustion. Danny, sensing this, got Steve undressed and redressed for bed and slid him onto the king sized mattress and got himself ready for bed. He was just getting in when he heard a mild snoring coming from his husband. He was out like a light. 'Poor Babe.' Danny thought to himself. 'He wore himself out being my hero today. God, I love him!'

Danny kissed Steve on the chest and, murmuring, "I love you, Steven." snuggled down and went to sleep curled up next to him.

The next morning, Danny and Steve went on a cross country drive to Edinburgh and went to Edinburgh Castle for a tour. Danny loved history and all the architecture in the castle. He appreciated the defensible walls and the way the windows were set up with slits arched for shooting arrows out of them. Steve like the military aspects of the tour. Danny could see the wheels turning in his head about how to fortify the Palace or their own house with similar armaments. Danny took his arm before he could grill the Sergeant at Arms and said, "Steven, 5-0 is just fine with the defenses we have in place already. You do not need to figure out how to make slits in the Palace walls for arrows and swords!"

Steve pouted and said, "Aw, Danno! Maybe, we can use a couple of fortifications at the house so we can defend ourselves there. That would have helped when Nick and his goons attacked my place, you know?"

Danny shook his head and wrapped an arm around his SEAL. "You can ask but, I think Grace would even say that with all the tech alarms and gadgets Chin and Kono are putting in, no one will be able to get in our home. And, per your request, we even have a panic room in the basement now in case of the Zombie Apocalypse. It is going to be stocked with canned food and plenty of bottled water and it will be enough room for all of the 5-0 plus Grace to stay in. We're good."

Steve said, "You can never have enough defenses against attack, Danno. It's basic military strategy."

Danny said, "I am not raising Grace and any other children we may have in a fortress, Steven so, get that thought out of your head."

Steve whipped his head around and looked at Danny, "You want other kids? With me?"

Danny felt a blush creep on his neck. "Yeah. Well, I thought we could talk about that later on at the hotel but, yeah. I do want children with you. I think a child with your eyes, hair and brains would be amazing."

Steve smiled. He walked into the gift shop at the castle and looked at the toys they had on sale. He found a Castle Guard that was stuffed but, looked like the guards he saw so, he bought one and had it shipped to Grace in overnight mail so she would get it before they got home. Danny shook his head at how much he spoiled her. What Danny did not see was the sack of homemade shortbread cookies that went into the same bag.

When they got back to their hotel, Steve took them to the hotel's restaurant for dinner. He arranged for a private dining room with candles and he even got Danny a carnation bouquet and a box of Swiss chocolates. He went for the full romance package. Danny was impressed. The Maitre'D escorted them to the private dining room and let Steve seat Danny at the table before seating Steve. Danny thought, 'Oh yeah. My SEAL is in Romance Mode. What is he up to?'

Steve had a plan. He wanted to show Danny in the week they had left overseas, that he could be a man of romance for his Jersey Man. Danny was enjoying a Newcastle Ale when he felt Steve's hand grasp his own. He was looking into Danny's baby blue eyes and falling harder in love with him. Danny loved staring into Steve's eyes-he felt like Steve could see into his soul. "Hey, Babe? What's going on in your head tonight? I love the romance of dinner and the flowers and chocolates-not that I needed that but, I love you for thinking of the little things."

Steve smiled. "Danno, I just want to show you how much I love you. I wish I could do this every day but, we DO work for a living doing dangerous things. I just wanted to say thank you to you."

"For what, Steve?"

"For loving me. For choosing me to be with. For choosing me to marry. For taking a chance on us when I know it was hard for you to trust someone could love you for you."

Danny took Steve's hands in his own. "Babe, I love you so much. You took a chance on me when we started. I trust you with my life, with Grace's-I know in my heart that you are the only one for me."

Steve's eyes shined in the candlelight. They ate dinner and had strawberry shortcake for dessert. Danny smiled as he remembered Grace's version and said, "Grace would think this was not enough for how much we paid for it. Remember that monstrosity she had at the Highland Games?"

"Yeah. Did you know Kono found that dessert kiosk and showed it to Gracie? Her eyes lit up and she and Kono thought you'd say No to her having such a huge dessert on her own. When you said Yes, she was excited but, Kono missed her 'show'-us bickering about it. We agreed which she was not expecting. I was amused at her reaction-pleased with yours, though."

"I loved that you and I got to compete in the Caber Toss. That was awesome. I did get lucky when I landed mine at Noon. It was sweet! I beat you at something athletic. I can't run faster than you and I can't jump things like you can. The Caber Toss was my thing you can't beat me at."

Steve smiled. "I hope I can do better next year, Danno. I want to compete in the Sheaf Toss and the Caber Toss with you next year. I hope I am better competition for you, Danno. I want to represent Clan McGarrett, too. I have Mary and Joan to think of now and they will be here next year. It'll be great!"

Danny smiled. They had the dinner bill added to their room tab and they went up to their room in the elevator. Danny wrapped his arms around Steve for the short ride up and kissed his neck softly. Steve said, "Danno, I love you. Thank you for letting me wine and dine you tonight. I know the flowers and chocolates were a bit dorky but, I wanted to be a dork tonight for you."

When they got to their room, Danny let Steve get ready for bed first and then, he got ready and they got settled in bed for the night. Steve pulled out the sack of shortbread cookies and two glasses of cold milk and said, "I wanted to have cookies in bed with you. Is that OK, Danno?"

Danny grinned. "I would love to have cookies and milk in bed with you, Steven. I think that is the sexiest thing you've done with me! Rachel never wanted to do stuff like this-she said it wasn't 'proper'. I love that you thought of this! Thank you, Babe!" He leaned over and kissed Steve hotly on the mouth.

Steve sighed and snuggled down in bed with Danny. They ate cookies, drank milk, and watched British TV. Danny and Steve saw Snooker being played and Danny wanted to try it. Steve went online and found a Snooker Pub down the block from the hotel they were in. He said, "Hey, Danno? If you want to try to play Snooker, we can go just down the block tomorrow night for dinner and play a couple games there. It could be a fun date, you think?"

Danny loved that Steve took the time to look for that just because he thought he might like to try it. "Yeah, Babe. I'd love to go on a date in Scotland with you."

They turned off the lights and wrapped themselves around each other and nestled in the blankets. Danny loved that Steve was so gentle, thoughtful, and kind with him. He knew Steve was romancing him and he wanted to do something just as romantic for his SEAL. He had to come up with something exciting but, the question was, what?

Danny woke up the next morning alone in bed. In fact he was alone in the suite. He called out to Steve and got no answer. He got up, showered, got dressed and was at the door when Steve came back in with breakfast goodies and coffee. Steve walked into the kitchenette table and set up the food. Danny was upset. He took a breath, "Steven? Where'd you go? I woke up and you were gone. No note. What? Couldn't find paper in this place? I was getting geared up to come and look for you."

Steve had the grace to look embarrassed as he softly said, "I just went out to get us some breakfast. I wanted to be back before you woke up. It's 7:30 in the morning,. I thought I would be back before you missed me. I'm sorry, Danno. Really. I didn't mean to scare you."

Danny was set for a good second ranting when Steve wrapped his arms around Danny and kissed him passionately on the lips and nuzzled into his hair. "I love you, Daniel McGarrett-Williams. I always will and I will, from this day forward, leave you a note if I have to leave you. I promise you, my love."

Danny snorted in acceptance and said, "Well, OK."

Steve looked at his lover, "That's it? Just 'OK'?"

Danny kissed him and pulled off his jacket, heading toward the bedroom. "Yep. Now, if this was supposed to be breakfast in bed, I am horribly overdressed. So are you. Why don't we get naked, get in bed, and enjoy the feast you scrambled up for us before the coffee gets cold, alright?"

Danny stripped off his shirt and pants and teased Steve by flashing him his ass before disappearing into the bedroom with a laugh. When Steve heard the laughter from his lover, he knew Danny forgave him for leaving with no note and took off his clothes, gathered up the breakfast goodies and the coffee and ran into the bedroom and set up breakfast in bed for his Danno. He slid into bed and reached into the bag of baked goods. He found a shop that did French Éclairs and he pulled one out. He fed Danno a bite and saw his eyes roll and heard him moan in approval of the creamy, chocolaty treat. He took a bite and he felt the same happy feeling. Danny smiled at how Steve was eating the sugary treat as well.

"This is so gonna ruin your careful diet, SuperSEAL!"

Steve smiled and said, "I am counting every time we make love as part of my vacation workout routine. You are one that drains the energy away from me and makes me work for you to be happy. I love the way you challenge me to bring you as many orgasms as I can." He took a bit of the Bavarian Cream from the Éclair and wiped it along Danny's lips. Steve greedily kissed it off him and swiped his tongue inside Danny's mouth so he could taste an Éclair flavored kiss from him.

Danny ran his hands through Steve's hair which had grown out a bit from the formerly military style haircut he had. Danny loved the curls in the ends of his lover's hair and said, "I love your hair like this. I know, you think it's too long but I find this haircut on you incredibly sexy. Can you keep it this way for me, please?"

Steve grinned at Danny. "Now that I'm not in the Navy any more, I guess I can keep it a bit longer for you." He looked at Danny and asked him in a nervous voice, "Do you really like my hair longer? I will keep it this was for you if you like it but, it is weird for me because I am used to it being military short, you know?"

Danny ran his fingers through his hair again and then trailed a hand around to the front of Steve's body and traced a hand around his chest and put his palm over Steve's nipple so he could feel the nub pebble under his touch. "Oh yeah, Steve. I love your hair. It makes you look SO sexy. Especially when you lay you head on my shoulder. I love how soft it is."

Danny let Steve turn to face him and kissed him hard, dirty, and wet with desire. It made Steve instantly hard and begging for Danny's love. Danny smiled as he reached for the lube and let Steve love him. Steve wanted to be inside Danny so badly he ached for his body to be wrapped around his in full arousal.

He prepped Danny for his cock as gently but, as quickly as he could and then, he joined them together. It felt like coming home for Steve-he felt safe and loved more than he did with any other person he had ever felt anything for before-and he KNEW Danny was his forever lover-the one he would be with for the rest of his life.

Steve reached between them and took a hold of Danny's cock, glistening with precome and said in Danny's ear, "Mine!" stroking him sure and steady until Danny cried out and came all over their joined bodies. Steve pushed into him two times after that and came with a mighty groan of Danny's name and a pulsing that went right through Danny who groaned in complete satisfaction and happiness.

"Now, that was Breakfast in Bed with a former amazing Navy SEAL. You are the only man I will ever love, now and forever."

Steve went to the bathroom and got a wash cloth, cleaned himself up, and then grabbed another and cleaned Danny off as well. Then, he slid back into be and drew up the sheets so they were both covered. He reached out to the table, got the bakery bag, produced another Éclair and said, "We can finish breakfast and then, hit the pub down the street for more coffee and go out to the Kiltmakers if you really want to, Danno."

Danny smiled as Steve fed him some of the delicious treat. "You have a deal, my SEAL. I can use some coffee after using up all my energy from the first cup making love to my incredibly hot husband."

Steve perked up at the compliment. "Well, I used up all my energy from my first cup making passionate love to my incredibly sexy husband. Danno, you are everything I could ever want or dream of."

After they got a quick shower and shave, they went to the pub down the street and grabbed another cup of coffee and went to the kiltmakers to get sixed for their Clan Kilt Kits. Steve have been sized for his military formal uniforms but, was still uncomfortable with the seamstress taking his measurements because she was trying to flirt with the handsome American. Danny was clearly uncomfortable with the curvy female taking his husband's measurements and overtly flirting with his clueless husband. Danny received a couple of glasses of Glenfiddich 25 year old whiskey and headed to the fitting room where Steve was in his boxer briefs looking decidedly not happy. When Danny appeared, Steve relaxed and said, "Darling! What is that? Whiskey? That sounds heavenly, Danno. Have I told you I loved you, lately? You are my hero!" He reached past Marilyn and took the offered glass of the amber liquid from Danny. Marilyn pouted and looked up at Danny in open mouthed shock. "Marilyn? I told you I was married, right? Well, this incredible man is my husband, Danny McGarrett-Williams. Danno, this is the lady that will be taking your measurements soon-her name is Marilyn. She's really nice but, her measuring tape is a bit on the cold side."

Danny laughed and asked if Marilyn could give him a minute alone with his husband. She scurried out of the room as Danny walked over to Steve and just hugged him. "I thought you were clueless about her flirting with you. I see that you tried to tell her about me and she didn't listen to you. I need to learn to give you more credit, my love. Oh, and what is with the 'Darling' nickname? If we are going for pet names, we need to discuss them first. I don't mind 'Darling' but, no 'baby' or 'sweetheart', OK?"

Steve kissed Danny on the nose and said, "Deal, Mate!"

Danny grinned as Marilyn came in to finish with Steve's measurements and take his in record time. Danny whispered, "Apparently, I'm not her type."

Steve grinned and squeezed his hand. He whispered, "Well, that is perfectly fine with me because, you are MY type!"

They made a stop at the jewelry counter and get Clan Pins to go with their new kilts and sashes. They got the white starched formal shirts, the cable knit socks and the shoes for the kilts-Danny thoroughly enjoying watching Steve trying on shirts because his chest was gorgeous in his humble opinion. Danny only had to try on two different shirts while Steve had to try on four-poor Steve equaled a happy Danny!

Steve did remember that they had a date with a snooker table at the pub so, on the way home, they stopped at the pub and got the table for the evening. They figured out how to play and played just for fun but, eventually, Steve turned it into competition, of course. Danny was holding out on his SEAL-he could play pool really good. He grew up right down the street from a YMCA and they had a pool table where he spent many winter days hustling money from local kids playing pool. Steve was amazed at how fast Danny took over the table and sank a lot of what Steve thought were impossible shots. He figured out pretty quickly that he had indeed been hustled by his husband after Danny won his second game with Steve only coming to the table three times each game.

Steve saw a Trivia Video Game and put in a Pound Coin. He began to play and found out that, as he made his way around the board, he earned money. He had made two laps around the board and made ten pounds so far. Danny knew Steve was a very smart man. Now, he was getting visible proof of it and it was a rush just watching him. When he made his third lap, he was offered a double or nothing question and he took the question which was about the ranks in the American Navy-piece of cake for him to answer so, when the game spat out thirty pound coins, Danny was very impressed with his lover. "Good job, Babe!" he cheered Steve on.

Steve grinned and said, "I knew the answers to the questions. It was fun. Tell you what, Danno-I'll buy dinner tonight here at the pub. It'll be fun, OK?"

Danny was feeling proud of his husband and happy to stay right there for dinner. They had Shepherd's Pie and a gooey chocolate cake for dessert which Steve loved. Danny played the Trivia Video Game himself and got around the board twice before he found a hard military question he did not know and had to ask for Steve's help. Steve loved helping him to win the game, too. He said in the shell of Danny's ear, "I love that you can ask me for help, Jersey."

They spent an idyllic week in Scotland. They went out and got gifts for Chin, Kono, Grace, Mary, Joan, Kamekona and Danny even found some British Tech Manual thing for Toast. Steve went music shopping and found a collection of Tom Jones' music he didn't have so, he picked it up to Danny's amusement. "Really, Steven?"

"Hey, he's a really good singer!"

Danny snorted and whispered in Steve's ear, "Yeah-from the 70s, love." Danny picked up a Bon Jovi-Live from the Forum CD and Steve snorted.

"You can find Bon Jovi anywhere, huh, Danno?"

Danny just grinned at that. "Bon Jovi is a world wide phenomenon, Steve. Like Springsteen and Sinatra-Jersey's finest."

Steve smiled. He loved seeing Danny this happy. It was a lighter side of his Jersey Man. He also loved bantering with him. They picked through the music and found ten CDs that they knew they could not get in Hawaii so, they paid for them and had them shipped home to the Hilton in Honolulu. Danny laughed, "There are going to be a ton of packages waiting for us at the hotel and at 5-0. We are going to have to give out the gifts we sent back as soon as we get home, you know."

"Well, the house should be ready for us to move into by then. Kono and Grace call us every night with updates. Mary's place is finished. She and Joan love their new house. Danny, thank you so much for bringing my sister back to the islands. I missed having her there for so long. You gave her back to me. If we are counting who owes who what, you doing that for me is something I can never repay you for. All I have to give you is my love. And, I know that is not enough."

Danny stopped short and whirled on Steve. "All I wanted in my whole life is for someone to love me for me and you gave me that person in you. Never ever sell your love for me so short. I love you and, if I do things with this money I won for you-for us-then, all I want is your love and, you give that to me for free. So, no more talk of you not being good enough for me."

Danny ruffled Steve's hair and said, "You really look hot with this hair the way it is. I love it. Mine? If a stiff breeze comes up, bounces all over the place. I do have to work at it to make it look passable."

Steve deliberately messed up Danny's hair and said, "Danno, you look the sexiest when your hair is a mess because I can run my fingers through it and kiss you senseless." kissing him and continuing to ruffle his hair to prove his point. He pressed himself into Danny showing that he had a very positive effect on Steve.

"So for our last night in Scotland, I say we go back to the hotel, snuggle in bed with some popcorn and beers, and watch the Match of the Day on TV and maybe, watch one of their game shows? We have to be on a plane tomorrow at 9:00 AM and I want to get to the airport early to walk through the Duty Free Shoppes. Is that OK, Steve?"

Steve took Danny's hand and kissed his palm. "We need to stop at the shop on the corner and grab some snacks but, yeah, Danno, that sounds like a plan to me."

When they got back to the hotel, they got undressed and took a long hot shower together. Danny loved when Steve washed his hair and massaged his scalp. It was heaven to the detective and he made appreciative moans when Steve used the conditioner and made Danny's hair silky soft. Steve, in turn, made VERY appreciative noises when Danny loaded up his hands with liquid bath soap and slicked up his partner's body from his shoulders to his lovely butt. When he got to that piece of his heavenly body, Danny paid extra attention, causing Steve to sway under his caresses. Danny took the hand held shower and rinsed him off slowly sloughing off the soap with his free hand as he went. When he got to Steve's cock, he stroked him to full hardness and said, "Now that you are clean and, clearly VERY happy, I want to make dirty love to you right here and right now. Can you handle that?"

"Danno, does this look like I could say no?"

Danny turned Steve toward the shower wall and spread his legs open. Steve pressed his hands against the tiles and gasped as he felt Danny's fingers press into his ass. He felt himself being spread open and tried to relax as Danny pressed his firm chest and stomach against Steve's throbbing body. Danny slicked up his cock and turned Steve's face to his for a silent approval to enter him. Steve looked into Danny's baby blue eyes and subtly nodded his head as Danny slid into his body. Steve arched into Danny as he wrapped himself around his SEAL and thrust into him over and over until he brought Steve to a full body orgasm. When he painted the walls with his come, Danny thrust one last time into Steve and came hard and depply inside his SEAL. He then washed Steve again, took care of himself, and then wrapped both of them in thick fluffy towels afterward. He pulled Steve to bed and turned on the TV. When the Match of the Day came on, he settled Steve and himself into bed with popcorn and two Newcastles and watched soccer until they both fell asleep, sated both in their passions and their appetites.

The next morning was a frenzy of packing, eating and driving to the airport to get there two hours ahead of departure so Danny and Steve could wander through the Duty Free Shoppes at the Glasgow International Airport. Danny found Kono some of the newest, trendiest purses and picked up four. Steve found a nice magnum sized bottle of Glenfiddich 12 year old Whiskey he knew Chin would love. Steve also found a bunch of girly things for Grace and Danny approved the scarves, hair ribbions, and barrettes chosen. They found a book called 'Shrimp 365 Ways' for Kamekona together and laughed when each of them had a copy and went to the cashier at the same time. Danny found a couple of stuffed animals for Joan. Steve found a big bottle of Mary's favorite perfume and got that for her. They were going to fly home on a British Airways first class flight but, Danny had two new trunks full of gifts and new clothes for him, Steve, Grace, Kono, Chin, Mary and Joan so, it was easier to charter a private Gulfstream Jet to fly them home. When they landed in New Jersey for refueling , Steve and Danny went for lunch at Danny's favorite pizzaria. Danny was in heaven with authentic pizza. "Just mozz, sauce and dough-like the pizza gods intended, Steven. No FRUIT on any slice here! And, oh my God, this tastes SO good! Have to get the recipe!" Once they had the recipe and had cleared Customs with all of their purchases and paid the taxes on them, they headed to Newark to visit Danny's parents. Isabelle was delighted to see them and cried when Danny made good on his promise when he was in Hawaii of getting his parents into a home that could be for them and all the kids and grandkids for the holidays. Patrick was very proud of his son for taking such good care of his mother and him. Danny cried with his mother when he told her he was sending her and Pop to Italy first class all expenses paid. He gave her a black American Express Card and said, "Charge whatever you want. Patrick was very proud of his son for taking such good care of his mother and him.

Danny cried with his mother when he told her he was sending her and Pop to Italy first class all expenses paid. He gave her a black American Express Card and said, "Charge whatever you want. You deserve the best of everything because you raised all of us kids on next to nothing and did so good. I love you Mum and Pop!"

Mum and Pop hugged Danny and Steve and sent them home to Grace on the Jet. Danny had one chartered for his parents waiting at the airport and said they could fly wherever they liked whenever the mood struck them. They said they would visit more often now that Patrick and Isabelle had retired and were living off their savings which Danny had augmented with a couple million dollars.

The pair headed to Hawaii and picked up the truck Kono had dropped off for them. She wondered why they needed Steve's pickup truck when they had left on their honeymoon with only two suitcases. When they arrived at the Hilton Hotel. They collected all the packages they had sent there and went on to Steve's house. Danny and Steve held hands and walked in together.

"Welcome home, Mr. Daniel McGarrett-Williams. Yours and Grace's new home. I hope we're happy here for a very long time!"

Danny beamed a 1000 watt smile at Steve and said, "I love you Mr. Steven McGarrett Williams. I hope this is the start of a wonderful adventure for all of us."


End file.
